


The time Ant writes a fic on a dare

by MavinVenom



Category: My Chemical Romance, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, achievement hunter - Freeform, im sorry, my chemical romance - Freeform, no im not, roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavinVenom/pseuds/MavinVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin tries to find his boi. He doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time Ant writes a fic on a dare

"MICOO," Gavin screeched. 

"What?" Mikey asked, turning to the Brit. 

"Micoo?" Gavin whimpered. 

"I'm Mikey," Mikey said slowly. 

"MICOO!" Gavin screamed as he launched himself into Mikey's arms. 

"What do you want?" Mikey mumbled in to Gavin's shoulder, trying to pull away. 

"I'm sorry," Gavin pulled away,"I thought you were my boi." 

"Your what?" Mikey snapped. 

"Boi, mate, you know," Gavin waved his hand in the air. 

"I'm Mikey. I'm in a band," Mikey countered, stepping away slightly. 

"So do you know where my boi is?" Gavin whined. 

"What's his name?" Mikey crossed his arms. 

"Michael Vincent Jones," Gavin said and dropped his head. 

"Never heard of him," Mikey said as he began to walk away. 

"Wait!" Gavin shouted and ran after him. 

"Tell me if you find him?" 

"I don't have your number," Mikey pulled out his phone. 

"It's already in there," Gavin winked and walked away. 

"Fuckin' British," Mikey mumbled as he walked away. 


End file.
